Conventionally, a system is known which searches for recipes posted from users by using a specified search condition and presents the recipes. This system enables a user who posts a recipe to input, for example, ingredient names as information indicating ingredients used for cooking. The system searches for, for example, a recipe in which an ingredient indicated by an ingredient name specified as the search condition is used for cooking.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of storing an attribute value of each ingredient used in a recipe for each recipe, determining a similarity between a pattern of an attribute value of an ingredient for which a substitute ingredient should be presented and a pattern of an attribute value of another ingredient, and presenting an ingredient, as a substitute means, which has an attribute value of a pattern substantially similar to the pattern of the attribute value of the ingredient for which a substitute ingredient should be presented.